


Experiment: Machine

by mm8



Series: MMoM [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dildos, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Fucking Machines, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored when he looks up some things on John's computer and finds something to occupy his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment: Machine

Sherlock was bored and caseless at the time he made it. He'd been browsing John's porn bookmarks when he got the idea. He'd never seen a contraption like that in his life. A machine that would penetrate the participant over and over until they reached orgasm. A fuck machine, the website called it. 

Sherlock had the parts ordered online and shipped within hours (thanks to Mycroft's government clearance). It wasn't complicated to make and since John was on holiday with Sarah Sawyer in New Zealand (in which Sarah planned to tell John that it wasn't working out) he wouldn't be disturbed with his project.

He lubed up the dildo and quickly fingered his arse, preparing his hole. He didn't want to waste time. Sherlock laid back on the floor, his legs spread wide, and lined up his arse with the machine. Using the remote control, he turned on the machine. 

The first penetration of the dildo was electric, magnificent. It was slow, not too deep but Sherlock moaned and yearned for more. The second time he leaned into the dildo, thrusting into it. Sherlock turned the dial on the remote up, the gears of the fuck machine working faster, pumping the dildo into his arse at an increasing speed. It was good, yes excellent, but Sherlock needed _more_. He turned the dial up to the maximum.

Yes, this was it! This was the relief he sought after. Sherlock estimated that the dildo was penetrating him at least five, maybe seven times per second. It hit his prostate every time, stretched him, and was turning him into a moaning mess. 

Sherlock didn't scream as his balls clenched and cum shot everywhere, a never ending flood, hitting his stomach, legs and even landed on his chin. He twisted away from the fuck machine; the pistoning dildo seemed to be flopping endlessly without a target. Sherlock quickly turned it off and sighed contently. 

That had been a more successful experiment than he had originally predicted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you see errors please let me know.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
